


The sweepstakes date

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Action, Celebrity Crush, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fan/Celeb crush, Fluff, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Some real life basis, real person fiction - Freeform, semi crack, some smut later, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke, entering an online sweepstakes to win a date with Tom Felton.Well that’s what  25 year old pharmacist/Pig caregiver Lexi though it was...a joke but soon the joke becomes reality when she’s selected by Tom Felton himself to go on a date with him!It was supposed to be one date but soon one date turns into two the then 3 and before she knows it she’s part of his life and her simple life in Tucson Arizona is throwin into a whirlwind flurry of the rich and famous as she shoved into the limelight as His beloved girlfriend as the two fall deeply in love but she finds out that all magic really does come with price.Her fairytale romance with Tom is interrupted by a common reality for celebs and their spouses, stalkers, fanatic fans and oh yeah scandal mags And the paparazzi.





	The sweepstakes date

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note this is my first RPF and just that...Fiction.
> 
> I’ve never talked to Tom Felton much less shagged him...this all Fiction of my lonely mind.
> 
> But thanks for reading and if you like it let me know 😘

 

 

“So get this, on twitter there’s this sweepstake for a chance to go on a date with Tom Felton...”

 

I said to my mom as I was popping a pumpkin seed into my mouth.

 

“And let me guess, you entered it?”

 

“Hey don’t judge, it’s not like I’m actually gonna win. It’s a joke anyway...but it’s nice to imagine dating a celeb especially Felton ya know?”

 

I said as I got up from my favorite chair and slid open my patio door to let in some of the warm morning Tucson air.

 

“That the guy that played Draco right? By the way And that’s what they have vibrators for sweetie. You have more of a chance of a surviving a nuclear war and ending up happily married to one of those deathpaws you love so much from Fallout.”

 

She said snickering making me roll my Emerald green eyes.

 

“Deathpaws?! Deathpaws!? Come on mom it’s deathclaws!”

 

I said laughing as I stepped out into the Early morning sunshine in only a blue tank top and some jean shorts because shit it was Tucson, it would be blistering hot in about 45 minutes anyway might as well enjoy the cool weather right?

 

“Yeah I knew that-We’ll shit...”

 

My mom said sighing as alarms blared behind her.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

I said frowning as I stuck my hand into my pool, feeling the water temperature.

 

“People are dying on me...we’ll I gotta go hun, talk to you later alright munchkin?”

 

My mom said sighing again, she was a resident nurse back in my birth state of Pennsylvania.

 

“Okay love you mom, I’ll let you know if I win or not, go drink some coffee and be a badass for me alright?”

 

I said smirking as I walked out on to the rough rocky ground towards the mountains that sat right behind my house.

 

“Love you too my kin and I’ll let you know if I win the lottery! Byeeer!”

 

She said cackling as she hung up leave me standing alone in the beautiful Tucson morning staring at my phone awkwardly as one of my friendly neighborhood thugs crossed my yard.

 

He looked dangerous, covered in prison/gang tattoos, and wore a purple flannel and baggy khakis with a pair of worn adidas. It didn’t help that he’d had the butt of a 9mm sticking out the side of his hip.

 

“Ahola señorita!”

 

He said giving me a gappy, gold foil covered smile as he waved.

 

“Ahola Señor! Bueno tardes!”

 

I said in terrible Spanish as I waved back making him laughing and mutter something about fucking Yankees.

 

Yeah my local neighborhood gangsters were also neighborhood security...

 

“welcome to Tucson where Arizona lives.”

 

I said to myself as I headed back inside to get ready for work. I had a job as a pharmacist at a local ma and pa store and worked part time as a pig caretaker on a pig rescue farm that’s about an hour outside west Tucson.

 

My jobs didn’t pay a fantastic amount but it was more than a little bit enough to allow to live comfortably in Tucson, I had moved to Tucson 3 years ago after visitingmy aunt and uncle who were staying in the city for bit when I was 21 but after only a a week I had to go back to Pennsylvania and although it took me a while to save up for the return trip, I was able to come back and had no plans of leaving.

 

I loved Tucson like I love Carlsbad New Mexico, it was hot and sunny for most parts of the year, and rarely snowed and the people were friendly and there was LOTS of ethnic diversity and so many sushi restaurants!

 

Plus I was closer to my best friend and soul mate heather would live over in California about 6 hours from me, so it was ideal in all ways plus the cost of living wasn’t too bad, if I need an expensive or clothing food item I would send my mom some money and have her buy it in PA where food and clothing wasn’t taxed there, like I said ideal.

 

After a few minutes of soaking up some more sunshine I headed inside and got dressed for my pharmacist job and group messaged my best friends about the sweepstakes.

 

My best friends aside from heather, were was Laina an Aussie and Lynn from Maryland.

 

“Bust what if you do get a date oO?”

 

Asked Lynn, I rolled my eyes.

 

“Then my 5 year sex drought may come to an end 😂.”

 

I replied smirking as I changed for work.

 

“And the wildlife will safe once again be safe from you banjo.”

 

Laina said sarcastically, the running joke with us was that my relationship or sexual standards were so low a Cactus would be fair game for a date or to be dildo...depending on how bold I was feeling and the nickname banjo came from my accent which was an Okie/Texan mix despite being born in Pa.

 

“Let’s not celebrate yet...Evil always returns :).”

 

Heather said teasingly as I snerked, it was true I’d likely be single for the rest of my life, if my bland as russet potatoes personality didn’t chase them away it was my laugh that scared them off...

 

My laugh wasn’t a normal laugh, it was like Chewbacca’s call mixed in with some snorting, shrieking and a Sasquatch mating call...Needless to say I had made a few small children cry and a few people worry.

 

“True one moment of Banjo’s Sasquatch mating call and he’ll run for it 😛.”

 

Laina teased,I sighed and put an need to the teasing of my non existent sex life and said good bye to my friends before packing lunch and heading off to work.

 

My job as a pharmacist was as mundane as could be, filling scripts, talking to customers, bullshitting with my coworkers, counting meds and cleaning...incredibly predictable and boring but that was the way I liked it.

 

When I told one of my coworkers Jackson about the sweepstakes he was psyched!

 

“Like yassss girl! You get that slytherin dick!”

 

Jackson was the gayest thing next to a rainbow themed guy on guy porno, which helped my pansexual self feel a little less alone.

 

Jackson was a short Hispanic guy with thick black curly hair and warm chocolate eyes and a love for all things Fallout like myself.

 

“Shhh! Keep it down! Besides the chances of me winning are almost nonexistent...”

 

“Like your sex life?”

 

Jackson said smirking sassily, I raised my brows and rolled my eyes.

 

“Hey if I wasn’t so single Bad dragon may have gone out of business years ago!”

 

I retorted as I defended my insanely single lifestyle, I hadn’t even gone out on a real date in 5 years...yeah I was single for sure.

 

“Grrrrr kitten! Someone’s defensive...listen girl just be your beautiful geeky self and I’m sure he’ll love you! Celeb or not he’s still human and still vulnerable to a the charm of a divine bitch like your fine self!”

 

Jackson said clapping me on the shoulder before he went to take care of a customer, leaving me standing in the stock room alone.

 

It was about about an hour later when Instagram had notified me someone new was looking at my profile, instantly my guy tightened and I got a feeling I knew who it was...

 

Immediately Jackson gave me that look and wiggled his brows before going back to work, I blushed and silenced my phone without even looking at it with the foolish idea that it would stay quiet or it would just be that one notification but then it vibrated...several times.

 

I turned an even redder as Jackson nudged me as I came up beside him to give him a hand with a new customer.

 

“Look at it...”

 

Jackson ordered as we came on to our lunch break and headed out to lunch. I sighed and shook my head, in someways I was hopeful but in other ways I dreaded seeing who it was.

 

“It’s probably my ex or-“

 

Tweetchirp

 

Oh shit someone had DM’ed me on Twitter...

 

“That’s not your ex there kitten...that mother fucking Tom Fucking Felton! That’s your future sweetheart! Answer your phone!”

 

Jackson said clapping his hands to emphasize his point.

 

“Fine...but if it is him...I’m fucked, completely fucked. I’m making that clear now-“

 

Tweetchirp

 

My eyes went wide as a second message arrived as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

 

With shaking hands I turned it over, instantly I felt my heart stomach and my bladder weaken...

 

“I am so fucked..”

 

I muttered as I saw his name fill my screen, all 13 notifications were from him...

 

“Yassss! God is real! Praise Talos bitches!The drought has ended! My girl is getting some dick!”

 

Jackson shouted as he raised arms in the air and clapped in celebration.

 

“Holy shit...I am so done.”

 

I said setting my phone facedown as I sat there in shock unsure of what to do...immediately my mind jumped to doubt and denial and my stomach dropped.

 

“This can’t be real..It’s not real! It’s just some prank and-“

 

I said as I started to ramble in my moment of shock but Jackson stopped me.

 

“Give me the phone.”

 

He ordered and I gave it up without a fight.

 

“This is legit Tom Felton! This ain’t no joke girl! He wants to meet you this Saturday...that’s tomorrow!”

 

Jackson said gasping as his eyes lit up with excitement as my heart went nuts.

 

“Are Your sure?! It can’t be real! Things like this just don’t-“

 

“Girl don’t look a gift horse in the mouth! You have been chosen. So accept your mother fucking gift and get ready to go on a date!”

 

Jackson said taking my hand and giving my hand a squeeze before he gave me back my phone.

 

“I guess...I guess you’re right! I should probably tell my mom first shouldn’t I?”

 

I said taking a sip of my tea as I started thinking and broke out of my shock induced stupor.

 

“Or Tell your future husband yes...he’s waiting for you to reply.”

 

Jackson said clapping his hands before pulling out his own phone.

 

“Yeah...that’s probably a better idea..”

 

I said chuckling nervously as I opened my Twitter and read the congratulatory message Tom had sent me.

 

“(1/2)Congratulations 🎊🎉 You’re the winner of the sweepstakes which means you’re the lucky bird that gets a date with me! Saw your profile and I have to say, I like what I see 😜. You’re probably a bit doubtful of the legitimacy of this but rest assured this is very authentic😉.”

 

I paused and looked up at Jackson who nodded and pushed me to read on.

 

“(2/2) pardon the short notice but I was wondering if you’d be free for Saturday evening? I noticed youre in Tucson and I know a great sushi 🍣 place we can go to if you’re free or even still interested. I should probably get your digits before we get too involved😅 sorry getting a bit ahead of myself.

Hope you’re having a great day,

Tom.”

 

“Sushi...he wants to go for sushi..”

 

I said to myself dumbfounded as I let my fingers do the typing and brain milk of what the hell was happening.

 

“OMG! Are you serious?! I’m sorry just a bit shocked! I’m just stunned that I actually won something much less a date with you 🤣😅 any way here’s my number and yes of course I’m free! Thank you so much!”

 

And then I hit send and immediately clicked my phone off and took a deep breath as I began to shake even harder than before.

 

“Holy chicken balls...I’m going on an actual fucking date with Tom Felton..”

 

I said as I went wide eyed and a smile busted onto my face as I squealed with joy and clapped my hands.

 

“That’s my girl!”

 

Jackson said giving me a high five as I celebrated my winnings with a little happy dance.

 

“Now that I’ve got that out of my system..next order of business...telling my mom!”

 

I said grinning as I turned my phone back on and took a screenshot just as I got a text message from an unknown number...

 

“Hey, it’s Tom Felton😉”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
